The love of a blond Cloud
by StrifesLove
Summary: Zack wants to become a Soldier with all his heart. Only to find out he already has a reputation to up hold there. And what about this cute blond new recrute that has shown up. Will zack be able to win his heart and love? Or will he be rejected.ZackXCloud.
1. Chapter 1 Zacks Past

Hi my name is Zack Fair, I am good looking, smart, strong, and most of all...well...gay. Yes I Zack Fair, 1st class Soldier, and hero, am gay. And all though I don't like to say it, I am also currently dead. As Arith seems to like reminding me about when I start to talk about him. Who is him you may ask, well, his name, is Cloud Strife, and the best thing that has happened to me in my short existence.You see I did not have a very long life on Gaia, I only lived to be 22 years old. Talk about dieing young, but, o well.

My life started in a small town named Gongaga, when my mother a woman with many hardships gave birth to me right on the streets. She loved me with all her heart and was able to keep me and feed me until I was 4 years old. Then the Soldiers started coming. They took up a lot of space and food for the lowest of prices because they where with Shinra. There for prices went up for the normal people when ever they came through.

One day it became to much for my mother and she did the only thing she could think of to give me the best life possible. She gave me up to a orphanage in the hopes I would get more food and would at least have a bed at night to sleep on. I was only 4 years old when she gave me up. But even to this moment I can still remember her long soft raven black hair. And the sent of roses that lingered around her, also her bright green eyes that even without mako seemed to glow.

I was well taken care of at the orphanage and every one there cared for me grately. I got three meals a day insted of one or two a day at the most. I also had a very soft twin bed to sleep on with 20 other boys sleeping in other bed around me. And I loved it, I was always someone who liked to be around others no matter where I was. And so it was that I spent the best of 10 years there.

I was never adopted, no one wanted me. Even though I was good looking, with black spike hair, royal purple eyes, and a dashing smile. There was no escaping the fact that, I was short. No one bothered to look down, and never thought that just maybe, big things come in small boxes. There was only ever one person who even payed one moment of there day to me. And he was not even there adopting someone.

I was only 10 when he came to the orphanage. His name was Angeal and his sister worked at the orphanage and he was visiting her. He was also a Soldier, the people that worked for Shinra and made my mom abandon me. But I did not blame them, thay just did as they where told. That day I plucked up curage and walked right up to Angel and said hi to him.

He had looked down to see me standing there smiling like the idiot I always was and to this moment still am. He ruffled my hair and said to me what would soon become old news to me. He told me "don't loose that courage and honor of yours it will get you far in life". If I knew I was going to be hearing that every day starting 6 year latter for the better part of 2 years. I would have felt less existed that day.

For after that day I became obsessed with joining Soldier and going far in life like Angeal had. So I got a few odd jobs around town and saved up for a sword. And at the age of 12 I finaly got one, I got a short sword with cure meteria embedded into its pummel. I trained for two years until I was 14 years old. Then with a lot of fair wells and tears I left the orphanage for Soldier.

But not with out two more gifts from them, or, more directly my parents. They told me about what happened to my father so he could not be there for us. He was a 1st class Soldier and a hero in the eyes of many people. His name was Zack and I had been named after him. He had fallen in love with my mother on a mission, married her a year later, and where very happy.

But 2 years after that, he died in a attack on Shinra saving one of his best friends. He was given a hero/Soldiers funral and his tomb stone is still in the Soldiers grave yard at the Soldier building next to the Shinra building. Aparentaly I looked a lot like him, I have his royal purple eyes, short build, and his face structure. I also have his unruly spike hair but his hair had been blond, not black.

After thay told me a few of the staff rolled out the coolest looking motorcycle I had ever seen. It had been my fathers and in red letters on the side was the name Fenrir embedded in its side. I thanked the orphanage heavily for taking care of it all this time. And as I got on it for the first time, I really felt like I was home, home where I belonged.


	2. Chapter 2 Dad?

I would like to thank SoritaK for leaving a review and being supportive of this story . Also thank you Lady Avarice for wanting to keep up with this story, I hope I do not disappoint you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Crisis Core. If I did Zack would be back from the dead and married to Cloud by now.

I got to the Shinra main building at about 6:00 AM after a night of driving. And once I got a good look at it. I half felt like turning around and going back home to the orphanage honestly. Because man was it big and I mean BIG!! I had never seen anything that big in my life. But the thought of what the other orphans would say if I came back with out even trying was not a good thought. And any way, this is what my father would have wanted me to do. And I really wanted to make him proud of me, no matter what.

I parked Fenrir in the visitors parking lot and walked into the big building

my normal smile in place and strode to the receptionists desk. "Hi' I said to her as she looked up from where she was typing on her computer. She looked up, looked at me, shook her head like a dog getting water out of its fur, and just started at me. I was getting freaked out by then and tried talking to her. " umm I am hear to try to join Soldier please, can you tell me where to go"? She just continued to stare at me as she slowly took out a peace of paper and gave it to me. I took the paper nodded at her and walked off to fill it out.

I was siting in one of the many chairs in the main room trying to fill out the paper. The room I was in had elevators all along the back wall and a grate statue of the president of Shinra corp in the middle of the room. It also had many chairs and tables that people where siting at drinking coffee and or eating breakfast. And a little ways away from the elevators was the receptionist's desk that I had just been at. The girl behind it was now and thankfully talking on the phone.

Once I was finished filling out the paper I walked back to the woman dreading the return to what was promised to be more starring. I walked up smile still in place and put the paper on the desk. And as anticipated, she was again staring at me. But as I was about to walk away she said "wait sir, please". She then looked down and read my information. Then after a while, she gave me a key and a room number for me to stay in. I turned around and walked out to the recruit barracks and my new room.

It only took me 1 year of training for me to make it to 3rd class Soldier. and in all my training I had not had to deal with any staring for 8 months. Until I moved out of the recruit barracks and into the actual Soldier building. There I got stares all day every day, I had yet to figure out why people stared at me. Not for lack of trying, no, but when I ask people why, all they do is shake there head and walk away.

Finally a year latter when I got into Soldier second class I got a answer. And from a unexpected source to. My new instructor who happened to be Angeal. The person who first put the idea to join Soldier in my head. We had been walking to the training grounds and I had been getting stares when I finally turned to Angeal and asked him. "Hey Angeal, why do people keep staring at me"? "Its because of your father Zack" "my old man? "yep, he was considered a hero to every one, and you look a lot like him Zack. "Wow never would have thought that me being his son would stirr up this many stares". Zack your are the son of a hero, what do you expect!!" "I don't know, a cake, I like cakes" "never mind Zack".

From that day on I knew exactly why people stared at me and I even started to wave at them. I also got a surprise when one day Angeal took me out and showed me where my fathers grave was. I was a little scared at first, not ask me why, but soon I started to come every day and talk to the tomb stone. And then I was promoted to first class Soldier. I could not wait to go out and tell my father/fathers tomb stone.

A lot of people would not first thing after go out and tell your dead dad that you made first class. But I am not a lot of people, and my dad had become my best friend, seeing as I did not have one really. Not since Angeal left with Genesis.

I walked out to the grave yard and sat down at his grave. "well dad, I made it to first class, I hope you are proud of me up there in the life stream. There is still no talk of where Angeal is, and the new recruits start training tomorrow. I wonder if there are any good ones in the bunch." I laid down and smiled as a cool November breeze ruffled my hair.

I was almost asleep when I noticed blueish green lights where passing around my line of vision. I did not pay attention to it at first, but soon I got out of drowsiness enough to figure out blueish green lights where not normal!! I sat up and saw that it had started to snow, but along with it lines of the blueish green lights where there. It was all around me giving off warmth and keeping me warm. I did not know what it was, but it seemed to be good.

Then it and came together all of a sudden and formed a human like figure. By now I am alert and ready for anything, but not one thing. As the figure became solid and took the shape of someone I knew, but had never seen, "dad"?...

--

And there I leave you for now sorry guys I just had to do it. And I promise, Cloud will be in the next one. Again people I am not the best at spelling things, and please do not criticize me for it .


End file.
